Justin – Pansy
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Hay un hombre que ha pasado 22 años en Azkaban. Prácticamente nadie lo recuerda hasta que el caso es reabierto y Victoire Weasley le pregunta su historia: ¿qué tiene que ver Justin Fich-Fletchey con Pansy Parkinson y por qué lleva tantos años es Azkaban?


**Aclaraciones:** Toda esta historia es una adaptación —libre— de la película de Yash Chopra, Veer – Zaara, protagonizada por Preity Zinta y Sharukh Khan (quienes ustedes también se pueden imaginar como Pansy y Justin, respectivamente, les queda). La adaptación es libre, porque está escrita y filmada en el contexto del conflicto entre India y Pakistán y eso, obviamente, no aplica a la sociedad mágica.

* * *

 **Justin – Pansy**

 _"They say I'm not like her, then why does she look like me?"_

 _—Veer Pratap Singh, Veer – Zaara (2004), Yash Chopra._

* * *

Azkaban, 2026

—Firme aquí, y aquí —le dijo el guardia que estaba revisando su bolso—. ¿Es su primer caso?

Victoire asintió. Era casi verdad. Había trabajado para otros antes, pero aquella era la primera vez que sentía que estaba haciendo algo útil para la sociedad mágica realmente. En su trabajo anterior sentía que estaba haciendo una carrera por ver quien encerraba más criminales sin realmente pararse a pensar que estaban tratando con seres humanos. Trabajando para Zabini sentía que tenía una opción.

—El primero —dijo y dejó la pluma sobre la mesita del registro de visitas—. ¿Necesito algo más?

—No. Sígame —le dijo el guardia, indicándole el camino. Era un hombre muy joven, Victoire diría que apenas si era un muchacho recién salido del colegio—. Nadie lo ha visitado jamás —soltó, intentando hacerle la plática—, al prisionero 786. De hecho, estoy seguro de que nadie ha revisado su expediente desde hace más de veinte años…

Victoire asintió, dándose por informada.

En realidad, el caso sólo había llegado a ella porque alguien del Winzengamot le había dicho a Blaise Zabini que estaban reabriendo casos viejos para reducir la población en Azkaban y él le había dicho si tenía ganas de probarse. Así había acabado allí.

Había leído los informes preliminares, pero apenas si había una confesión y una sentencia. De por vida.

Y eso había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo. La fecha original del caso era de 2004, ella apenas era una niña por aquel entonces. No había oído que nadie lo mencionara en todos aquellos años, ni siquiera había sido un caso tan sonado.

—¿Él no tiene familia?

—No que sepamos —le contestó el guardia—. Hijo de _muggles_. Aunque quisieran no podrían visitarlo.

Victoire asintió y siguió caminando tras él hasta que se detuvo frente a una de las celdas y sacó la varita para abrirla.

»Llegamos —le dijo y después tocó en los barrotes—. ¡EY! ¡Tienes visita! —Desde adentro no se oyó ningún ruido y el guardia se volvió hacia Victoire—: Nadie lo ha oído decir una palabra en años, tampoco. Suerte. —Le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar—. Estaré aquí afuera por si necesita algo. Tiene unas horas antes de que termine el horario de visitas.

Victoire le sonrió como agradecimiento y entró en la celda. Estaba en un estado deplorable, la verdad. Qué importaba que en Azkaban ya no hubiera dementores, como en la época anterior a su nacimiento, seguía siendo un lugar olvidado por la sociedad mágica. Parecía que incluso se olvidaban de que aquellos encerrados, allí, por más crímenes que hubieran cometido, seguían siendo seres humanos. Al fondo de la celda, distinguió la figura del prisionero 786.

—Hola —dijo, intentando romper el hielo.

Él giró la cabeza para verla. Estaba sentado sobre el catre y el cabello le caía, despeinado, sobre la cara; lo tenía cortado a tajadas, como si se lo fuera cortando según le molestaba en los ojos. Le crecía barba desigual y el corte parecía seguir el mismo patrón del cabello. No sonreía y, por las arrugas alrededor de los ojos, parecía al menos diez años mayor de lo que realmente era.

»Yo soy Victoire Weasley, abogada. El ministerio decidió abrir su caso —informó Victoire—, creen que tiene una oportunidad de defenderse en un tribunal… —El prisionero parecía estarla ignorando deliberadamente, no dispuesto a decir ni una sola palabra—. Podría salir en libertad… —Dejó que sus palabras murieran y soltó un suspiro. Realmente no había pensado cómo acercarse a alguien que había pasado los últimos veintidós años de su vida en prisión. Se acercó hasta el catre y tomó asiento al lado de él—. Justin —dijo, llamándolo por el nombre que había visto en los registros—. Justin Finch-Fletcher.

Súbitamente él la miró con mucha más atención, como si lo hubiera sorprendido.

»Necesito su ayuda —dijo Victoire—. Para que salga en libertad, pero… más que por usted… para demostrarle al mundo que la gente que está aquí son seres humanos. Allá afuera no lo creen… —extendió su mano hasta la de Justin—. La gente se conforma con pensar que todos los que están en Azkaban son monstruos. Quiero recordarles que son humanos, Justin. Pero necesito su ayuda para hacerlo.

Él suspiró.

»Por favor —siguió Victoire—. Haré todo lo posible para sacarlo de aquí. Se lo prometo. Pero tiene que ayudarme.

Justin Finch-Fletcher volvió a suspirar. Pero esa vez, habló también.

—Es una historia larga, ¿sabes? —le dijo a Victoire—. Me arrestaron a finales de 2004. Pero todo empezó en enero en realidad. Tendrás que oírla toda. En aquel entonces yo era Auror, trabajaba en una de las fuerzas de rescate mágico. Teníamos una pequeña subdivisión que se encargaba de accidentes mágicos de gravedad, donde pudiera haber muertos o heridos y que otros departamentos no sabían cómo tratar. Auror Finch-Fletcher, al servicio de la comunidad mágica. Me encantaba ese trabajo, de verdad me encantaba ese trabajo…

* * *

Londres, 2004.

—¡Llama a los desmemorizadores, aquí hay demasiada gente! —gritó Grant, su compañero—. Necesitamos limpiar este desastre. Mira que tantos años y el autobús Noctámbulo nunca había tenido un accidente así.

En realidad no tenían demasiados expectadores como si hubiera ocurrido en pleno centro de Londres y estaban más bien casi a las afueras, en un descampado, pero aun así había cinco _muggles_ alrededor de la escena. Justin agitó su varita para mandar un mensaje con su patronus e intentar contener el desastre.

—¡Por favor, nadie se puede ir hasta que nos aseguremos que estén todos a salvo! —gritó, acercándose de nuevo al lugar del incidente—. Si alguien requiere atención médica, el equipo de San Mungo no tarda en aparecer.

El autobús Noctámbulo se había volcado en el descampado y había provocado al menos un par de heridas, sin duda. Nada que no se pudiera arreglar con una poción o con la varita. Sin embargo, todavía quedaban unas pocas personas adentro. No tenían refuerzos aquella noche, así que Grant y él tendrían que encargarse ellos solitos de todo.

Y al autobús le salían chispas. Justin temía que algo explotara en cualquier momento.

—Más vale que esto no explote… —oyó murmurar a Grant.

—Ocúpate de ver qué tiene el motor —le dijo Justin—. Que la gente se aleje un poco en caso de que algo pase. —La seguridad de todos era la prioridad número uno de Justin, siempre—. Yo entraré, creo que quedan un par de personas.

Claro que, entrar en un autobús volcado de dos pisos no era trabajo de todos los días ni muy sencillo. Había algo que estaba sonando como alarma en el tablero cuando Justin se metió en al autobús, volteado sobre uno de los costados. Y todos los asientos estaban corridos hacia el lado sobre el que autobús había caído. Justin había equivocado sus cálculos, sólo quedaba una persona en él. Distinguió al fondo del autobús la figura de una mujer de cabello oscuro que estaba agachada sobre el desastre y parecía estar buscando.

—¡Señorita! —llamó, acercándose a ella—. ¡Tiene que salir! No es seguro estar aquí adentro…

Había llegado hasta ella; la tomó del brazo para jalarla suavemente hacia la salida, pero ella actuó como si directamente la hubiera atacado.

—¡Mi bolso! —chilló ella. Justin no alcazaba a ver su rostro con claridad, pero algo en aquel tono, en aquel chillido, le pareció conocido—. ¡Necesito mi bolso!

—¡Señorita! —insistió Justin, aún más firme que la primera vez—. Necesitamos salir de aquí. ¡Este no es un lugar seguro! —Volvió a jalarle el brazo un poco, pero ella se soltó y, en un movimiento brusco, él le vio la cara por primera vez y no pudo evitar que en su cara se formara una expresión de sorpresa—. Parkinson… —dijo—. ¡Vámonos!

A Justin le pareció que ella no lo había reconocido. Y si lo reconoció, tampoco dio señales de haberlo hecho.

—¡NECESITO-MI-BOLSO! —chilló, aún más fuerte que las veces anteriores—. ¡No me iré sin él, ¿escuchaste?!

Justin se quedó trabado un momento. No sabía realmente qué hacer. Usualmente podía salvar a la gente, incluso a la que salvaba en contra de su voluntad, pero Pansy Parkinson era otro asunto. Parecía que si la volvía a tocar intentaría matarlo con sus propias manos.

Así que soltó un resoplido de hastío y él mismo se metió al desastre a buscar el bolso de aquella mujer. No le costó demasiado encontrarlo. Estaba enterrado entre un par de asientos que habían colisionado juntos; un poco difícil de sacar, pero nada imposible con su varita. Cuando lo tuvo entre las manos se lo pasó a Pansy bruscamente y luego la cogió del brazo para ayudarla a salir. No estaba de buen humor.

—¡¿Te imaginas si hubiera ocurrido algo?! —Había empezado a tutearla sin darse cuenta—. ¡Es una irresponsabilidad de mi parte preocuparme más por las pertenencias de la gente que por su bienestar! —le espetó de mal humor, escalando por la puerta y luego tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir—. ¡Irresponsabilidad! —Ella le cogió la mano y salió. No dijo nada. De hecho, en cuanto estuvo fuera del autobús noctámbulo, se alejó considerablemente de él, con su bolso entre las manos, conteniendo quién sabe qué, que la había hecho pelear como una fiera para no perderlo.

Justin y Grant esperaron a los desmemorizadores, que se encargaron de los muggles e hicieron un hechizo que volvía a hacer al autobús noctámbulo completamente invisible, al menos hasta que llegaran los técnicos especializados. El personal de San Mungo también apareció y se encargó de trasladar a aquellos que necesitaban atención médica. El resto, los ilesos, fueron libres de irse una vez que Justin y Grant hubieron tomado todos sus datos, por si acaso recuperaban algunas de sus pertenencias y para que el Ministerio se comunicara con ellos para ofrecerles alguna compensación por el accidente. Pronto, sólo quedaron ellos dos sobre el terreno baldío y, sorprendentemente, también Pansy Parkinson.

Parecía perdida.

Justin apenas si le recordaba de sus años en el colegio, porque todos aquellos años no estaban entre las cosas que le gustaba recordar precisamente. Mucho menos a Parkinson. Siempre la había identificado como una niña rica de Slytherin que iba a atrás de Draco Malfoy. Y casi todo el mundo sabía quién era Draco Malfoy porque era muy difícil no atender a toda su presunción. Pero no sabía nada más de ella.

Pansy fue la que se acercó a él.

—Perdón —dijo. No lo estaba mirando, buscaba algo en su bolso. Finalmente sacó un pergamino sellado—. No quería perder esto —le explicó—. Es de mi tía. La última carta que escribió… se supone que yo tengo que entregarla. Quería que la entregara en persona.

—¿Y me estás diciendo todo esto por…? —aventuró Justin.

—No sé dónde es. —Parkinson le extendió el pergamino—. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy ahora. Ahí está la dirección.

—Podrías haberte aparecido… —comentó Justin mientras leía la dirección. Todavía quedaba lejos. Era completamente a las afueras de Londres.

—No he estado nunca allí y no soy demasiado buena apareciéndome —comentó Pansy—. Siempre vomito. —Pareció arrepentirse en el momento de compartir aquella información, pero Justin no dijo nada.

—Aún queda lejos, ¿quieres que te explique cómo llegar?

Pansy asintió.

Justin pensó como explicarle cómo demonios llegar hasta donde quería, cuando era más que obvio que era una completa ignorante en lo de moverse por el mundo muggle. Miró a Grant, parecía que ya nada les quedaba por hacer, más que esperar que llegaran los técnicos, para averiguar qué había pasado.

»¡Grant! —llamó Justin—. ¿Te importa qué me vaya ya? —le preguntó—. Tengo licencia hasta el lunes, iré a visitar a mi familia.

—Ya vete, esperaré yo. —Grant se acercó—. Sólo firma.

Justin lo hizo y después se volvió hacia Pansy.

—Te acompañaré —le dijo—, dudo que sepas llegar por medios mágicos. Y mi conciencia no estaría tranquila si después de ayudarte te dejara desamparada.

—Gracias.

—Bueno. Vamos —le indicó, caminando hacia la banqueta de la carretera—. Tenemos que caminar un poco antes de poder tomar un camión. Por cierto, Justin Finch-Fletchey, por si no te acuerdas.

—Me acuerdo —dijo ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Era obvio que mentía.

* * *

Justin ya había visto el espectáculo de magos poco habituados a lo muggle en Londres y lo disfrutaba bastante. La primera vez que había hecho que Ernie tomara el metro había sido de los mejores días de su vida. Pansy Parkinson era un poco diferente. Parecía que todo aquello le parecía chocante o incomprensible, pero mientras caminaban hasta la parada de los autobuses y tomaban un autobús lleno de desconocidos no dijo ni una palabra. Contuvo el desagrado cuando descubrió que debía ir parada.

Justin le consiguió un asiento un poco después y se paró al lado de ella.

—¿No era más fácil mandar una lechuza? —preguntó, haciendo referencia a la carta.

—Mi madre iba a hacer eso —respondió Pansy—, pero mi tía quería que la entregara yo. Bueno, me lo pidió a mí porque dijo que sería la única que lo haría. —Se encogió de hombros—. No voy a ir contra sus últimos deseos.

—Lo siento —dijo Justin, comprendiendo que aquella tía había muerto hacía poco.

—Nunca se casó la tía Anastasia… —dijo Pansy—. No te molesta que te cuente, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. No había dejado de llorar desde el funeral. No sé quién esta amiga. La tía Anastasia nunca la había mencionado.

—¿Vivía con ustedes?

—Sí, siempre. Era la solterona de la familia. Hermana mayor de mi papá —comentó Pansy—. Como doce años mayor. Nunca se casó, pero vivió sola un tiempo en Londres. Luego pasó algo y empezó a vivir con nosotros.

»En fin, no creo que te interese la historia de mi familia. El caso es que me llamó antes de morir. Se estaba despidiendo de todos y estaba dejando que todos le dijeran cuánto la querían. En mi familia la apreciaban, creo que era porque la que tenía mejor humor. —Pansy se quedó callada mirando la carta un momento—. A mí no me dejó decirle mucho. Me dijo que quería pedirme su última voluntad y me dio esta carta y me dijo que la entregara. Y ya.

—Así que esa es toda la historia.

—Sí. Me dijo que la entregara personalmente —dijo Pansy—. No iba a mandarle una lechuza. Anastasia fue casi una madre para mí.

En realidad, eran dos desconocidos hablando. Podían haber reconocido sus nombres y ser antiguos compañeros de colegio, pero en siete años no habían cruzado ni una sola buena palabra, así que podían considerarse completamente desconocidos.

—Siento haberte gritado sobre el accidente —se disculpó Justin.

—No importa —dijo Pansy—. Estabas haciendo tu trabajo.

Justin miró por las ventanas.

—Casi llegamos —dijo—. Vamos. —Le tendió una mano para que se pusiera en pie y pudieran caminar al fondo del camión.

—¿A la dirección?

—No, a mi casa —le dijo Justin—. Tengo una moto. Podemos tomarla y daremos menos rodeo.

Pansy pareció titubear un momento, pero no dijo nada. Una cuadra más adelante, Justin tocó la campanilla para indicar que bajaban y descendieron en la banqueta.

»Vamos —le dijo a Pansy—. Es por aquí. —Le señaló una de las calles que salían a la avenida principal—. No es lejos, apenas a dos cuadras.

—¿Un departamento? —preguntó Pansy, viendo los edificios que los rodeaban.

—Sí —respondió Justin—. Comparto con un amigo —explicó—. Nos alcanza perfecto para la renta con mi sueldo y el suyo.

Antes había tenido más dinero, había sido el heredero de una familia relativamente rica que había estado a punto de enviarlo a Eton, uno de los colegios más prestigiosos. Antes, claro. Eso había sido antes. Después de la guerra se había deshecho de la mayoría de las propiedades de sus padres. De todos modos, la mayoría de las personas que lo habían conocido en el mundo muggle creían que había desaparecido junto con sus padres. Había optado por vivir de manera sencilla y se había metido a la academia de aurores.

—Vaya —comentó Pansy.

No dijeron casi nada mientras siguieron caminando, hasta que Justin le indicó que habían llegado al edificio correcto.

—Es el tercer piso, vamos —le dijo—. Sólo agarraré las llaves de la moto y si quieres un vaso de agua… o algo así —comentó.

—Gracias.

Subieron por las escaleras.

—Es más barato sin ascensor —explicó Justin—. Ernie se queja mucho por eso… Ernie es mi compañero de cuarto —dijo rápidamente, para que Pansy no se perdiera—, pero yo soy auror, así que siempre debo de estar en buena condición. No es ningún problema para mí.

—No es problema.

En el tercer piso, Justin se dirigió a la puerta que decía 304 y abrió la puerta. Prendió la luz con un movimiento de varita y Pansy pudo ver un poco de desastre. No dijo nada. Había platos sucios sobre el fregadero y dos vasos en la sala, aun sin lavar. Algunas prendas de ropa que seguramente no deberían estar allí colgaban de las sillas de la barra de la cocina.

Justin se ruborizó un poco, pero le señaló la cocina.

—Por si quieres agua —le dijo—. Voy por las llaves.

Pansy asintió y fue a servirse un poco de agua. Sí estaba sedienta tras el accidente. Justin no tardó en volver con las llaves e hizo lo mismo.

—¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

* * *

No fue un trayecto largo, pero Pansy nunca antes se había subido a una moto. Se parecía bastante a volar en lo que de que todo el pelo se pegaba a su cara y el viento apenas si la dejaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no estaba mal. Aunque a ella no le gustaba volar en lo absoluto. Habían ya casi llegado al campo y las casas se estaban haciendo cada vez más lejanas unas de otras cuando Justin se detuvo y le indicó que habían llegado.

—Es allí —señaló una de las casas—. ¿Número 70, no?

Pansy volvió a sacar la carta de su pergamino para revisar.

—Sí. Número 70.

—Ve, pues —le dijo Justin—. Te esperaré para acompañarte de vuelta a donde puedas volver a casa.

Pansy le sonrió.

—Ya viniste hasta acá —dijo—, vamos. Me estás ayudando a cumplir la última voluntad de la tía Anastasia. Ven.

Y se acercaron juntos a tocar la puerta.

* * *

Azkaban, 2026.

—Resultó que la tía Anastasia tenía un amor secreto —contó Justin—. Aquella mujer había estudiado con ella en Hogwarts. Ahora no me acuerdo de su nombre. Me acuerdo de dónde vivía porque llevé a Pansy hasta allá esa vez. Entramos juntos a verla, aunque todavía no sé por qué me lo pidió, ni siquiera me conocía bien.

Victoire no acababa de ver como todo aquello tenía que ver con el caso, pero lo dejó hablar. Aún tenían más de una semana para preparar la defensa y cualquier detalle de su vida podía ser importante.

—Fue espontanea, entonces… —dijo, refiriéndose a la mujer de la historia. Pansy.

—Sí. Creo que se sentía sola en todo aquello, ¿sabe? —comentó Justin—. Nunca me lo contó, pero cuando la mujer a la que su tía le había escrito le contó su historia, nos había quedado muy claro que Pansy era probablemente era la única que le cumpliría la última voluntad. Habían tenido una historia muy triste, ¿sabe, señorita? Los padres de Anastasia no la aprobaron porque ella era hija de muggles y los padres de ella… bueno, no creían que dos mujeres pudieran amarse. Optaron por separarse después de algún tiempo de intentar desafiar a sus familias. No funcionó.

—Que triste —comentó Victoire, por educación. Seguía sin ver la relación en todo aquello.

—De todos modos, eso no es del todo importante. Lo importante es todo ese fin de semana. Creo que fue en… enero, sí, enero o febrero. ¿Te había dicho ya, no? Yo había pedido un par de días completamente libres en la división para ir a visitar a la única familia que me quedaba. Una tía y su esposo. Eran los únicos en el mundo muggle que sabían que yo estaba vivo.

»Mis padres murieron en la guerra, señorita. Usted probablemente no había nacido en aquel entonces —siguió Justin—, pero mi tía era lo único que me quedaba y a veces iba a verlos.

»Aquella vez, sin embargo, no fui solo…

* * *

Londres, 2004.

Pansy se había puesto a llorar cuando habían salido de la casa de aquella mujer. Lloraba quedito e hipaba cada tanto. Justin se acercó a abrazarla, aunque no sabía que tan correcto era, si realmente no tenían nada de confianza. Pero lo hizo. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda hasta que se calmó.

—Te puedo acompañar hasta el Callejón Diagon —dijo Justin—, para que no vayas sola. Puedes tomar la red flú desde ahí hasta tu casa.

Pansy volvió a echarse a llorar, quizá más fuerte. Justin se alarmó, no sabía que había dicho para causarle aquel llanto.

—Dije en casa que estaría fuera todo el fin de semana —sollozó—. No quiero volver… ahora… siento que… —Volvió a hipar.

—Puedo acompañarte al Callejón Diagon, en el caldero chorreante seguro hay una cama para ti —sugirió, pero de repente tuvo otra idea. Una idea muy mala, quizá, pero otra idea—. O puedes venir conmigo. Voy a Machester por el fin de semana. A casa de mis tíos —comentó—. Es en el campo, alejado de todo el bullicio, es tranquilo, tendrás un cuarto para ti.

—¿Qué?

—Manchester… voy a Manchester… —Justin se había trabado de repente. No sabía cómo se había atrevido a proponerle aquello.

Pansy lo pensó un momento, pero a Justin le pareció que no tenía mejores planes, que realmente no tenía a donde ir. Por un momento pareció completamente perdida y dispuesta a dejarse llevar por la corriente, sin que el destino de a dónde iba importara realmente.

—Vale —dijo—. Está bien.

Justin sonrió.

—Dormiremos en mi departamento hoy —le dijo, caminando hasta la moto, adoptando la versión más práctica de sí mismo—. Puedes quedarte en mi recamara y yo dormiré en el sillón. ¿Te importa viajar por métodos muggles? —Pansy no respondió, pero realmente no tenía muchas opciones—. Podríamos aparecernos, pero no me gusta hacerlo a tanta distancia y tú vomitas… —Ella sonrió un poco—. No quiero pedir un traslador porque siempre me siento como un saco de boxeo después de un viaje así, entonces, ¿no te molesta viajar en tren? Es lo más cómodo realmente.

Pansy sonreía detrás de él. No dijo nada. Simplemente accedió.

* * *

Llegaron a Manchester casi al medio día. Habían tomado el tren que Justin había encontrado más temprano. Pansy llevaba sólo su bolso, que aparentemente había hecho más grande en el interior con magia y Justin cargaba apenas una mochila. Habían pasado las horas de camino platicando de muchas cosas. Pansy le había contado que su comida favorita eran los pasteles de carne que hacía su elfo doméstico y Justin le había contado que, de niño, le encantaban los pasteles de limón de su abuela.

Como dos magos en aquella época, habían evitado el tema de la guerra. Los pocos recuerdos que Justin tenía de Pansy en el colegio le hacían pensar que era un tema espinoso para tratar con ella. Sobre todo para él, que no la había pasado fácil en los tiempos de guerra, como hijo de muggles que era.

En general, hablaron mucho pero sobre todo de temas banales. Comida favorita. Recuerdos favoritos. Color favorito. Libros favorito. Se bajaron en la estación de Manchester y se dirigieron hasta la calle.

—No tengo libras suficientes para un taxi —comentó—. Tú no tienes libras, ¿verdad?

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo galeones.

—Debí de haber pensado en eso antes…

—Podríamos aparecernos.

Pansy negó con la cabeza y Justin suspiró.

»Transporte público será —dijo, finalmente—. No es tan lejos. Estaremos allí a la hora de comer. Vamos —le indicó caminando hasta la parada del autobús.

* * *

Pansy durmió casi todo el tiempo en el autobús, al menos hasta que llegaron a las afueras de Manchester. Justin aún se preguntaba porque había accedido a ir con él de aquella manera, pero, al verla, le volvió a parecer profundamente perdida. Como si fuera en cualquier dirección en la que le indicaran; a pesar de todo, parecía que iba sola, parecía que a pesar de estar acompañando a Justin, iba sola, parecía que estaba viviendo su propio duelo ella sola, aunque siguiera los pasos de alguien más.

Justin no pudo despegarle la mirada mientras ella dormía, incapaz de dormir él mismo. Antes de llegar le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro.

—Ya casi llegamos —le dijo a una muy dormida Pansy—. Despierta.

Ella sonrió, aun medio en sueños.

—Estaba soñando —le reclamó—. Ahora apenas si recuerdo el sueño… —entornó los ojos—. ¿No te pasa? ¿Qué apenas si despiertas ya lo has olvidado? —Frunció el ceño, parecía frustrada—. Bueno, da igual. —Volteo a ver por la ventana—. Nunca había estado en Manchester.

—¿Nunca?

—No. Los viajes de costumbre en mi familia eran a Brighton, todos los veranos —comentó Pansy—, que playa más fea. Mi madre también nos llevó una vez a Paris a mí a mi tía. Fuimos a comprar cosas, pero yo era demasiado pequeña. Y una vez fuimos a algunas ciudades de Escocia. Pero mi padre siempre tenía demasiado trabajo, no sé con qué, que nunca salíamos de vacaciones de verdad.

Justin sonrió.

—Mis padres me llevaban a todas partes. Recorrimos la mitad de Inglaterra —comentó—. Y un verano me llevaron a Francia y a Alemania. Tenían dinero para hacerlo. Pero navidad siempre solíamos pasarla aquí, en Manchester, con mis tíos. Mi tía es la hermana mayor de mi madre —comentó Justin— y mi madre no tenía otra familia así que… siempre pasábamos la navidad en Manchester.

—Que bonito. Yo siempre pasaba la navidad en casa o… —se cortó de pronto. Parecía haber recordado algo—. Con alguien más… No importa. A mis padres les importaba, digo, les importa, mucho relacionarse con «gente de bien» en el mundo mágico, así que pasaba navidad con gente influyente.

—¿Y a ti te importa? —Justin se puso en pie y le indicó a ella que hiciera lo mismo.

—Debería, creo. No sé. —Se quitó el cabello de la cara mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del autobús—. Después de la guerra cambiaron muchas cosas. Creo.

Ah. Ahí estaba. Tema espinoso.

—Ah. La guerra. —Justin tocó el botón para indicar que alguien bajaba.

—A nadie le gusta a hablar de ella.

—A mí no, ciertamente.

—Lo siento —dijo Pansy.

Bajaron del camión. Había un solo camino de tierra por el cual caminar y Justin empezó a caminar por allí, seguido de Pansy.

—La casa no queda lejos —le dijo—. Unos cinco minutos caminando. Mis tíos son muggles, Pansy —aclaró, aunque ella ya lo había adivinado para aquel entonces—. Saben lo de Hogwarts y la magia y… todo eso, pero porque mis padres murieron en la guerra. Alguien tuvo que explicarles. —Suspiró—. Así que no se extrañarán si te ven hacer magia, pero seguro que te ven raro.

Pansy asintió.

—Muy bien. —Hizo una pausa—. Siento lo de tus padres.

—Fue hace tiempo. —Justin se encogió de hombros, pateó una piedra en el camino—. Estoy bien ahora.

—Lo siento —repitió Pansy.

—Gracias —dijo Justin.

Siguieron caminando callados un pedazo, hasta que en el horizonte se pudo ver una casa bastante grande, que parecía construida a pedazos, sin mucho sentido arquitectónico.

—Es una escuela también —comentó Justin—. Mis tíos viven en la parte de atrás y dan clases a algunos grupos de niños. Cuando era pequeño quería ayudarles a hacerla aún más grande. Pero… bueno… luego vino la magia y la guerra.

—¿Por eso te uniste a la división de aurores? —preguntó Pansy—. La guerra, digo.

Justin asintió.

—Algo así. Tuve que huir cuando empezaron a cazar hijos de muggles, Pansy —explicó—. Acabé en Azkaban igual. Las últimas semanas.

—Lo siento —repitió ella, otra vez, como si quisiera disculparse por casa cosa que le había ocurrido—. Yo… no todo fue tan malo. Mis padres estaban bien posicionados. Los problemas vinieron después, ahora siento que sigo pagando sus errores. —Sin embargo, no sé quejó, a Justin sólo le pareció triste.

—Pero ya pasó. —Le sonrió—. Ya pasó.

Pansy asintió, no muy convencida. Pero ya habían llegado a la verja, que Justin abrió y justo entonces una mujer se le abalanzó encima.

—¡Justin! —saludó la mujer—. ¡Creímos que no llegarías nunca!

—Tía… —La mujer parecía estar asfixiando a Justin en un abrazo. Fue hasta que lo soltó que se fijó en Pansy. Y entonces su sonrisa se extendió y llegó hasta sus ojos—. ¡Adam! ¡Adam, ven aquí! ¡Justin trajo a su novia!

—No es… —Justin ni siquiera logró acabar la frase cuando por la puerta de la casa se asomó la figura de un hombre igual de emocionado que su esposa. Adam, supuso Pansy.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—¡Que Justin trajo a su novia?!

—¡¿Novia?! —pareció apresurarse nada más al oír aquello.

Pansy se revolvía incómoda porque ni siquiera la habían saludado aún ni había tenido oportunidad de presentarse y se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en aquella familia que parecía tener ya sus códigos establecidos. Hasta que Justin cerró los ojos un momento, suspiró y cortó a sus tíos de un tirón.

—¡No es mi novia!

Parecieron desilusionados en un momento.

»Se llama Pansy Parkinson —la presentó Justin en aquel momento de tranquilidad que les había brindado la sorpresa—. Antigua compañera del colegio —explicó, como eufemismo para decir que también era bruja y sus tíos asintieron, indicándole que comprendían—. No es mi novia. —Después se volvió hacia Pansy, y sus labios formaron un «lo siento» y una sonrisa avergonzada—. Pansy, ellos son mis tíos: Laura y Adam McCarthy. Son muy entusiastas.

—Ven, querida —le dijo la mujer y luego se dirigió a Justin—. ¡Debiste de avisarnos que venías con compañía! Hubiera preparado más comida.

—Tú siempre preparas comida como para cinco personas aunque sólo venga yo —contestó Justin.

—Hubiera sacado las sábanas para el cuarto extra.

—Tía…

Pansy sonrió. Se sentía a gusto y aquella familia era completamente diferente de la suya.

* * *

La había pasado bien el sábado. Laura la había atiborrado de comida y le había preguntado por toda su historia familiar. También le había contado historias vergonzosas de cuando Justin era más pequeño e historias de los padres de Justin. Le había contado que Adam jugaba demasiado a las cartas y tenía prohibido apostar, que bebía ron todos los viernes con sus amigos y siempre llegaba demasiado tarde, pero que ella no se molestaba en esperarlo. Adam había hablado poco y Justin se había mantenido inusualmente callado mientras los observaba. El domingo despertó un poco en el cuarto que le había asignado Laura; tomó un baño y bajó para encontrar a Laura en la cocina.

—Buenos días.

—¿Y Justin? —preguntó ella.

—Fue con Adam aquí cerca, iban a comprar algo para la escuela —le dijo Laura—. No tardarán nada en volver. ¿Quieres desayuno?

—Claro.

—Después puedo enseñarte mi jardín, si quieres. Les enseño a los niños un poco de jardinería —contó.

Laura parecía encantadora, con su cabello ya completamente canoso, vestida con un delantal de flores y un vestido de invierno que era amarillo, un color que Pansy nunca soñaría con ponerse. Le sirvió una tostada y le puso mantequilla enfrente.

—Justin me contó de la escuela…

—Sí, siempre fue un sueño, ¿sabes? —comentó Laura—. Dar clases. Lo de tener una escuela propia llegó más tarde. Lo hicimos porque las escuelas más cercanas están demasiado lejos para la mayoría de los niños del campo, trayectos demasiado largos —siguió contando Laura—. Nos tardamos en conseguir todos los permisos, pero lo logramos. Parece un poco mal construida… —explicó Laura—, pero la hicimos con todo nuestro corazón. De verdad. Otros maestros trabajan para nosotros. Los padres nos pagan matrículas más baratas que en uno de esos colegios a privados en Manchester. Nos va bien.

Pansy sonrió. Apenas si entendía realmente de qué le estaba hablado, pero le parecía encantador aquel sueño.

»Queremos ampliar un poco el lugar —le contó Laura—. Poner algunos talleres más para los chicos. Justin quiere ayudarnos, pero ahora está demasiado metido con su trabajo… eso de auror…

—Le gusta bastante —dijo Pansy.

—Sí, le gusta mucho —confirmó Laura—. Aunque desearía que aceptara vivir una vida un poco más tranquila aquí. En ese trabajo siento que le puede pasar cualquier cosa…

* * *

Iban de regreso en la camioneta de Adam oyendo el radio. Justin apenas si se mantenía al tanto de los éxitos muggles de la época, así que sólo iba moviendo la cabeza mientras Adam tarareaba sabría Merlín qué canción. Habían comprado un par de escritorios de segunda mano que habían metido en la cabina; Adam había dicho que eran para sustituir dos que ya estaban muy viejos en la escuela.

—Justin —dijo, a medio camino.

—¿Si?

—Me gusta esa chica —comentó Adam.

—¿Quién, Pansy? —Justin se extrañó—. No estarás intentando hacerla de celestina ahora, tío…

—Yo sólo digo —comentó Adam—. Me estoy haciendo viejo y quiero nietos. Bueno, sobrinos nietos, da igual.

—Tío, no presiones…

—Pero vi como la ves.

—Tío… no nos conocemos, no me voy a casar con alguien que apenas reencontré —dijo Justin.

—No estoy diciendo que te cases con ella, Justin. —Adam rodó los ojos—. Ni siquiera que tengas hijos con ella. Sólo bésala. Vi como la viste. Bueno, pregúntale antes si puedes besarla.

—Tío…

Sin embargo, Justin sabía a qué venía todo aquello. Quizá si había mirado a Pansy con mucho interés y sus tíos no eran idiotas. Pero no le parecía el momento para sugerirle que tuvieran una cita o pedirle un beso, ella parecía estar en otro mundo, viviendo otra vida, teniendo un duelo que él apenas alcazaba a comprender. No le parecía justo.

—Piénsalo.

—Lo pensaré.

—Pero piénsalo.

—Sí, lo pensaré.

Adam se quedó callado hasta llegar a la casa. Ya casi era la hora del almuerzo. Y Justin y Pansy se marcharían justo después de comer para no llegar a Londres demasiado tarde. Antes de bajar de la camioneta, sin embargo, le dijo a Justin una vez más:

—Piénsalo.

Justin asintió. Ya lo estaba pensando.

* * *

Llegaron a Londres casi al anochecer. Laura había llorado al despedirse de ambos y Adam no había dejado de decirle a Justin que pensara sobre decirle aquello a Pansy. Justin había pasado toda la tarde pensándolo, claro, mientras iban en el tren. Pero no le había dicho nada. Le parecía irresponsable, insensible, cuando menos. Así que llegaron a Londres y se bajaron del tren y él no dijo nada. Platicaron un poco, Pansy le preguntó si creía el destino y él le dijo que no, pero que empezaba a hacerlo. Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante él todavía no había dicho nada.

Le abrió la puerta a Pansy y entró detrás de ella sólo para notar que se había quedado congelada en la entrada. Justin no entendió por qué hasta que vio un hombre que se les acercaba. Cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, ojos claros y nariz afilada eran sus rasgos más representativos.

—Pansy —saludó—. Tu padre me dijo que seguramente pasarías por aquí para volver a casa.

Justin se sintió fuera de lugar en aquel momento.

—Ya estoy aquí. —Pansy tampoco parecía entender la presencia de aquel sujeto.

—La señora Dalloway nos invitó a cenar de improviso, pensé que podíamos ir si es que no estás muy cansada… —dijo el hombre.

—Ah, claro… sí, puede ser. Tengo que pasar por casa primero.

—Claro, claro… ¿vamos?

—Sí… claro… —se volvió hacia Justin—. Adrian —llamó al hombre aquel—. Te presentó a Justin. Me ayudó un poco este fin de semana. —«Un poco» parecía reducir bastante lo que Justin había hecho, pero no dijo nada—. Justin, él es Adrián Pucey, mi prometido.

Y entonces todas las esperanzas de Justin, aunque pequeñas, se rompieron para siempre.

Apenas asintió y le estrechó la mano a Adrian, que fue a pedir turno para usar la chimenea y la red flu y él y Pansy se quedaron atrás.

—Parece que viste un fantasma —bromeó ella.

—No es nada… —se disculpó Justin, consciente de que debía parecer muy incómodo—. Parece que tienes que ir a una cena…

Pansy sonrió.

—Sí… —dijo, no muy emocionada—. La señora Dalloway cocina de pena. Una lástima. Disfruté mucho a comida de Laura este fin de semana.

Justin sonrió, pero ya no dijo nada.

»Bueno, te escribiré, ¿está bien? —dijo ella—. Gracias por todo.

—Claro. Oye, Pansy… —la detuvo antes de que ella se fuera o se acercara a darle un abrazo—. No mencionaste a Adrian.

—No hubo oportunidad —se disculpó ella.

—La verdad… —admitió Justin, algo avergonzado—, estaba pensando en pedirte una cita. No lo hubiera pensado si… —Vio que Pansy iba a disculparse, pero la cortó—. Oh, no, no es tu culpa. Sobreviviré. Sólo recuerda que si necesitas algo estaré para ti, ¿está bien?

—Bien. —Pansy parecía turbada y Justin pensó que quizá no debería de haberle dicho eso.

—Bien. ¿Amigos?

—Amigos.

Se abrazaron antes de que Pansy se fuera. Justin, por alguna razón, estaba muy triste.

Azkaban, 2026.

—Entonces, sólo amigos —dijo Victoire—. Empezaba a emocionarme por su historia de amor —admitió.

—Algo así. Algo así —dijo Justin—. Pero en realidad nunca me escribió y yo no le escribí, ¿sabe? Me decía que necesitaba tiempo porque me había hecho ilusiones demasiado rápido de que ella podría ser una chica especial o algo así. Nos vimos de lejos, pero no nos volvimos a ver hasta Noviembre.

—El mes que entro en Azkaban.

—Exacto.

—Entonces no eran exactamente amigos.

—No, yo pensaba en ella. Pensaba en escribirle y en invitarla a las reuniones de mis amigos para que tuviera otro círculo de amigos. Y supongo que ella pensaba en mí, ¿sabe? Eso por algo que pasó después. Pero se podría decir que éramos conocidos y que uno de los dos se había ilusionado con enamorarse del otro y… bueno, eso. Me ilusioné mucho. Me hice ideas en mi cabeza en aquel tiempo y a la vez las mataba porque ella estaba prometida.

—¿Y se casó?

—He ahí el asunto. No se estaba casando por amor.

Victoire se sorprendió. Aquella historia estaba probando tener mucho más romance que crimen.

»Adrian Pucey pertenecía a una de las pocas familias influyentes que no perdieron su influencia tras la guerra, aun cuando tenía varios negocios fraudulentos. No me consta todo, pero decían que él sabía dónde se compraban y vendían muchos objetos prohibidos. Todo esto me lo contó Daphne.

—¿Quién es Daphne? —preguntó Victoire.

—Ya llegaremos allí, espera. Estábamos en Adrian Pucey. No es harina de buen costal y Pansy se iba a casar con él —siguió Justin—. Aquí es cuando todo se pone melodramático, porque en realidad los padres de Pansy no la estaban obligando a casarse con él, ¿sabe? Ella lo decidió porque era la única manera de salir del problema.

—¿Problema?

—Sí. El señor Parkinson estaba bastante endeudado con Pucey —dijo Justin—. No una cantidad que pudiera pedirse prestada en Gringotts, mira. Y además hacia unos años que el señor Parkinson había arruinado una entrega de mercancía que a Pucey le había costado varios miles de galeones. Y estaba empezando a cobrarles de manera muy insistente cuando dejó caer la idea de que podría darles más tiempo si Pansy salía con él.

—Y Pansy salió con él, supongo —aventuró Victoire.

—Sí, eso fue antes de que nos conociéramos —dijo Justin—, bueno, reencontráramos, pero no creo que realmente el tiempo en Hogwarts tuviera alguna validez en este caso. Salió con él. Y Pucey siguió dándoles pistas de que mientras más serio se volviera el asunto, más tiempo les daría. Hasta que le dio un anillo y le dijo que perdonaría la deuda si se casaban. No tenían modo de pagar, así que Pansy aceptó después de una pequeña crisis. Todo eso me lo contó Daphne, su mejor amiga.

—O sea que se volvieron a ver antes de que lo detuvieran.

—Claro. Causamos una tormenta. Pansy no le contó a nadie de lo que yo le había dicho, hasta que se le escapó enfrente de Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

Oxford, 2004.

Estaba harta de los preparativos. Ella y Adrian habían pasado el último mes en reuniones sociales fingiendo ser la pareja perfecta y los preparativos no dejaban de acumularse. Su madre estaba al borde de un ataque de estrés. Daphne le ayudaba en lo que podía, que no era mucho. Y ella simplemente no dejaba de pensar en la idea de tener una relación de verdad. No es que antes la hubiera tenido. Con Draco todo había sido demasiado adolescente, demasiado irreal, demasiado apresurado y demasiado estúpido hasta que habían cortado justo cuando había acabado la guerra. Y después de eso, sólo podía recordar a Adrian persiguiendo a sus padres con sus deudas e intentando ganarse su afecto con dinero.

Quería una relación de verdad.

—Daphne… —dijo—. Ya sé que o te vas a casar.

—Ni muerta.

—Pero vives con Theodore, que es cómo lo mismo —dijo Pansy—. Están juntos desde siempre.

—Sólo once años, Pansy.

—De todos modos él ha sido tu único novio —dijo Pansy—. Y lo quieres. No me mires así —se quejó, ante la mirada que le dirigió Daphne—. Sé que te haces la fría y todo lo que quieras y que odias que el resto del mundo además de Theodore sepa lo que realmente sientes por él. Pero soy tu amiga. Entonces sé que lo quieres.

—No sé por qué no me gusta a donde va esto.

—Daphne, ¿crees que estoy cometiendo un error con Adrian? —preguntó Pansy súbitamente.

—¿Un error? ¿Al casarte? —Daphne parecía querer meterse tres metros bajo tierra porque no había modo de contestar aquella pregunta—. Pansy… yo no podría hacer lo que tú estás haciendo.

—Pero yo a Adrian no lo quiero —dijo Pansy—. Y a veces pienso si me estoy perdiendo de otra oportunidad… O de encontrar el amor y tener una relación, no sé, como la tuya y la de Theodore, Daphne.

—Lo estás haciendo por tus padres —le recordó Daphne—. Yo no podría hacerlo, pero tú lo estás haciendo, Pansy.

Pansy se dejó caer en la cama y escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada.

—¿Y si hay otra oportunidad, Daphne? ¿Y si hay otra oportunidad? —dijo Pansy—. ¿Qué ocurre si tengo otra oportunidad y sé que la tengo y que la estoy dejando ir por casarme con Adrian?

Había empezado a llorar. De repente Daphne no supo dónde meterse, no sabía cómo contener aquel estallido. La boda era en menos de una semana y ni siquiera podía decirle a Pansy si estaba o no estaba cometiendo un error. Así que se inclinó sobre ella y le hizo una sola pregunta:

—¿Cómo se llama?

* * *

La carta decía muchas cosas. Justin la había leído un par de veces pero no tenía a quien contarle todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Acababa de volver de con Laura y Adam cuando encontró a la lechuza esperando en su puerta. Ernie y Susan no estaban, habían decidido pasar todo el fin de semana en Brighton y seguramente no regresarían hasta el domingo. Apenas era viernes. Y aquella carta decía demasiadas cosas.

La firmaba una tal Daphne Greengrass, a quien Justin no recordaba, ni siquiera de Hogwarts. Le explicaba demasiadas cosas que Justin no quería saber, como que Pansy no se estaba casando por amor.

Y le decía. «Ven a Oxford, la boda es el domingo». Se lo pedía por favor. Le estaban pidiendo por favor que deshiciera una boda, que la rompiera, que se pusiera en medio. Daphne decía que Pansy le daría una oportunidad, pero que tenía que ir, porque ella nunca tendría el valor de hacerlo sola.

Habían pasado meses sin verse, sin hablarse, habían prácticamente al estatus de desconocidos de antes. Pero él no había parado de pensar en ella y, por lo que decía Daphne, tampoco Pansy. Así que suspiró, metió un par de cosas a la maleta, sacó unas cuantas libras y se dispuso a tomar un tren hasta Oxford. Se le olvidó dejar una nota de a dónde iba.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass fue a recogerlo a la estación de trenes. Estuvo a punto de no reconocerla. Era una mujer joven, con un niño en brazos que apenas si lloraba, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Demasiado guapa. «Guapa que te dejaría ciego con su belleza», diría Ernie. Llevaba una túnica verde que combinaba con sus ojos y un peinado complicado.

—Justin, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Hoy es la cena de ensayo y mañana es la boda —dijo Daphne, yendo al punto—. Sólo se va con invitación, pero como Theodore no irá…

—¿Theodore?

—Mi pareja —explicó Daphne—, está de viaje en Alemania. Como no irá, puedo decir que eres mi más uno. Sólo tendrás que acompañarme a mi hotel primero. Tengo que dejar al niño con la nana.

—¿Hotel?

—Vivimos en Lancashire —explicó Daphne—, pero se estaba volviendo un desastre aparecerse y desaparecerse todos los días, además de que con Emmanuel no puedo desaparecerme como si nada, se pone malo… —señaló al bebé—. Así que pagué una habitación de hotel por unos días. Por la boda. Vamos, vamos, así te pones presentable.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al hotel que, más bien, era una posada. Por lo que Justin pudo adivinar, no era muggle. Daphne lo condujo hasta el cuarto que compartía con la niñera de su hijo, una chica más joven que ambos y se encerró en el bañó a arreglarse.

—¡Si no tienes que ponerte tengo un par de túnicas de gala de Theodore! —gritó desde el baño.

Pero Justin llevaba la única tuna de gala que poseía y decidió ponerse esa y sentarse a esperar a que Daphne saliera del baño arreglada. La nana apenas si le prestó atención y él se sentó al borde de una de las dos camas.

Daphne salió un rato después con una túnica de gala color vino y un peinado nuevo.

—Ya no me falta casi nada. ¿Estás listo?

—No lo creo, ¿qué le diré a Pansy?

—No sé —admitió Daphne—. Ese es tu asunto. Convéncela de huir contigo o alguna estupidez romántica, Pansy se merece alguna estupidez romántica. En toda su vida sus únicas relaciones han sido un idiota y un manipulador. —Quizá Daphne Greengrass era demasiado directa, pero era lo que Justin necesitaba—. Pansy se merece romance, ¿está bien? Aunque no sea para siempre. Y ya sé que la conoces poco, pero no ha dejado de pensar en que puedes ser una oportunidad para vivir todo eso. Y tú estás aquí, lo que quiere decir que… bueno… crees que tienes una oportunidad.

Justin suspiró.

—Bien, bien.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Daphne.

—Creo que sí.

—Bien.

* * *

Aquella era, quizá, la fiesta más elegante a la que Justin había ido jamás. Daphne lo había presentado casualmente con un par de personas, explicando una excusa tonta para llevarlo en vez de a Theodore, que tenía que ver con el viaje de Theodore y él siendo un viejo amigo, lo cual era una mentira cochina. Pansy no se la veía por ningún lado. Tampoco a Adrian.

—Vamos a bailar un momento —le dijo Daphne—. Para disimular un poco, porque no dejas de mirar las escaleras esperando a que aparezca Pansy.

—¿No debería haber bajado ya? La cena ya se debería estar sirviendo.

—Sí… —Daphne entornó los ojos—. Ya debería de haber bajado. —Lo agarró del brazo—. Vamos. Sabes bailar, ¿no?

Justin asintió.

Se movieron al centro de la pista y Justin intentó bailar un poco, pero Dahpne acabó llevando gran parte de la pieza. No mentía cuando le había dicho que sabía bailar, pero definitivamente no era un bailarín muy experimentado. Además estaba nervioso en exceso y no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Seguían bailando cuando se oyó un pequeño estrépito arriba y todo el salón se quedó en silencio un momento. Justin sintió que incluso la música se había detenido.

La figura de Pansy corrió bajando las escaleras y se oyó un sollozo. Cuando llegó hasta abajó, se quedó congelada un momento. Justin vio a Adrian salir tras ella, bajando las escaleras, cuando Pansy fijó su vista en él, casi en el centro de salón. Y antes de que Adrian pudiera alcanzarla, Pansy corrió hasta donde estaba Justin y lo abrazó llorando.

Le mojó toda la túnica de gala con sus lágrimas.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que… si te necesitaba…? —empezó Pansy. Justin asintió. Y ella irrumpió en más lágrimas entonces—. Te necesito, te necesito, te necesito.

Todo el salón se había quedado congelado. Incluido Adrian Pucey.

* * *

Azkaban, 2026.

—La cosa es que no huimos —siguió Justin—. No en ese momento. Nos quedamos abrazados poco. Hasta que se oyó una conmoción arriba y Pansy volvió a subir corriendo. Ni Daphne ni yo entendíamos qué estaba pasando en ese momento. Nunca supimos realmente porque Pansy había bajado llorando, pero la madre de Pansy bajó un rato después a decirnos… bueno, más bien, decirle a Daphne, que el padre de Pansy había tenido un paro cardiaco, que no sabían qué iba a pasar.

—Y ella no sabía nada de Pansy y de usted…

—Bueno, en realidad es que no había nada. Sólo… la posibilidad, señorita, sólo la posibilidad —dijo Justin—. Daphne sugirió que nos fuéramos hasta la mañana siguiente. Que seguro sabríamos algo en la mañana sobre la boda, sobre qué pasaría. Y nos fuimos.

»Ella me registró en el hotel, me dio la llave de mi habitación y me dijo que iría a dormir. Yo me quedé afuera fumando. Eso es lo último que recuerdo, porque nunca llegué a la habitación. Desperté a la mañana siguiente en una bodega abandonada.

—¿Qué?

—Había cinco cadáveres a mi alrededor, Victoire.

* * *

Oxford, 2004.

Lo primero fue el horror. Justin no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, pero definitivamente no recordaba haber acabado en aquella bodega con cinco cuerpos a su alrededor. No había heridas, no había nada, así que supuso que era la maldición asesina. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la puerta se abrió y dos magos se abalanzaron sobre él. Dos aurores a los que no conocía. Lo golpearon un poco cuando intentó defenderse, aún sin entender que estaba pasando. En menos de media hora estaba en las oficinas del Ministerio, en una celda preventiva.

—En realidad puedes mentir o puedes decir la verdad, nos da igual —le dijo uno de los aurores—. Tu varita tiene las cinco maldiciones asesinas con las que murieron esas personas.

—Pero… no fui yo. Ni siquiera estaba allí.

—Allí amaneciste.

—Pero antes, de eso, estaba en…

Una nueva voz lo interrumpió.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Justin la reconoció y alzó la cabeza. Adrian Pucey lo miraba desde la puerta. Los dos aurores se congelaron. Cuando lo vieron.

»Fuera —les dijo—. Les pagué bien por esto.

Los dos aurores salieron y Adrian se sentó enfrente de él. Le puso enfrente un pergamino.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Justin.

—Tú confesión —dijo Adrian— de cómo anoche mataste cinco muggles en una bodega abandonada en Oxford.

—¿Crees que voy a firmar eso?

—Pensé que no, pero… —se encogió de hombros—. Creo que tengo buenos argumentos para convencerte: Pansy casi cancela la boda ayer.

—¿Casi?

—Después del incidente… y de lo de su padre… se puso sentimental. —Adrian hablaba con voz fría, impersonal—. El caso es que yo quiero que mi boda ocurra. Y no quiero que Pansy la cancele y si vuelve a ver tu cara, será imposible convencerla de casarse conmigo. Merlín sabe que anoche me costó mucho convencerla de que si no se casaba conmigo su padre moriría ahogado en deudas…

—No firmaré.

—Ah, aquí entra mi poder de convencimiento —continuó Adrian—. Si firmas, te prometo una cosa, una sola cosa: tratar a Pansy como un ángel, como una diosa, darle la mejor vida posible. Y eso queremos todos, ¿no? Tu juicio será cerrado. Nadie se enterará, me encargaré de ello. Para la mayoría, simplemente habrás desaparecido. Nadie sabrá que eres un asesino, Justin Finch-Fletchey, puedo fingir tu muerte.

»Pero si no firmas y peleas y empiezas a llamar testigos que nos cuenten lo buena persona que eres, me encargaré de que la vida de Pansy sea la más desgraciada. Y créeme, tengo métodos. Puedo hacer su vida peor que la muerte.

»Tienes una dos horas para elegir —finalizó Adrian—. Yo tengo que ir a casarme.

Y se fue dejándolo en silencio.

* * *

Oxford, 2004.

Dicen que la novia lloró toda la boda. En parte por su padre, que estaba en cama, en parte por aquel secreto que sólo Daphne sabía. Que no amaba a Adrian. Sin embargo, se veía hermosa vestida de blanco.

—Pansy Parkinson, ¿aceptas a Adrian Pucey como tu esposo?

Un momento de silencio.

—Acepto.

* * *

Londres, 2004.

Se debatió las dos horas. Sentía el tic, tac del reloj en su cabeza. Sabía que aquella confesión lo haría morir en la cárcel. Sabía que Adrian cumpliría su palabra de dejarlo morir en la cárcel, de fingir su muerte. Quitarlo de en medio aunque fuera sólo una posibilidad, aunque entre él y Pansy ni siquiera hubiera nada.

Pero no hubiera podido vivir consigo mismo si hubiera convertido la vida de Pansy en un infierno.

—Acepto —y firmó.

* * *

Azkaban, 2026.

Victoire tenía ganas de llorar. En realidad no se había esperado una historia así, no había esperado que aquel prisionero que llevaba veintidós años en la cárcel fuera inocente y tampoco esperaba que estuviera cumpliendo condena sólo para preservar la felicidad de una mujer a la que apenas si conocía, pero que parecía amar, aunque amara sólo a la idea que tenía de ella.

—¿Pucey cumplió su palabra? —preguntó.

—Sí, legalmente en el mundo muggle no hay ningún Justin Fich-Fletchey —contestó él—. Vino a verme una vez. Me lanzó a la cara la esquela que le dio a mis tíos y a Ernie. Fue justo cuando me encarcelaron. Luego nunca volvió a venir. No sé qué fue de él o de Pansy, sólo espero, por Merlín, que haya cumplido su palabra.

—Tenemos que probar su inocencia, Justin —dijo Victoire—. La única manera es…

—Adrian. Los recuerdos de Adrian. —Justin suspiró—. Le hizo algo a los míos. Todo esa noche esta borroso. Si pudiera recuperarlos… tan sólo si pudiera…

Victoire asintió.

—¿Y si busco a Pansy?

Justin la aferró del brazo.

—No la molestes —le pidió—. Si está casada con Adrian o… donde esté, no le digas. No la molestes. No se lo merece.

Victoire asintió.

—Buscaré a tus tíos, Justin —le dijo—, merecen saber dónde estás.

Desde afuera, oyó que alguien tocaba en los barrotes.

—¡Se acabaron las horas de visita!

Victoire volvió a ver a Justin.

—Volveré en cuanto sepa algo.

* * *

Manchester, 2026.

Podría haberse sólo aparecido, pero había decidido tomar el tren que muchos años atrás Pansy había tomado con Justin. Casi había pasado una semana y no tenía realmente nada. Adrian Pucey era inaccesible, nadie sabía nada de su vida privada. De Pansy, bueno, nadie sabía nada. Pero le había prometido a Justin buscar a sus tíos. Probablemente no le ayudaría en el caso, pero serviría de algo.

Al llegar a Manchester, tomó un taxi a la escuela que le había dicho Justin que era la de sus tíos. Era día escolar, así que esperaba encontrar a alguien allí. El trayecto le pareció largo y tedioso, el conductor tuvo que despertarla cuando llegaron. Justin había tenido razón en sus relatos: aquella escuela parecía construida a pedazos. Sonrío para sí y se aproximó a la puerta.

Cruzó la verja que nadie vigilaba y vio varios niños correr por allí. Se dirigió hasta la puerta del primer edificio. Nadie la detuvo hasta allí, donde una maestra, al parecer, alzó la ceja a modo de pregunta.

—¿Buscaba algo?

—S-sí —dijo Victoire—. A Laura y Adam McCarthy… es sobre su sobrino.

La maestra se le quedó viendo, confundida.

—Pero… ellos… ellos murieron. Hace tres años, ¿no sabe?

Sintió que le fallaba la respiración. Si ellos nunca se iban a enterar que su sobrino en realidad estaba vivo y en donde estaba… nunca.

—Disculpe, disculpe.

—¿Necesita algo más? —preguntó la profesora—. Puedo llamar a la señora Parkinson si es necesario.

Aquel nombre… Parkinson. Victoire se preguntó si sería posible.

—¿Pansy Parkinson? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Puede llamarla, ¿por favor? —pidió Victoire, siguiendo una corazonada. No contestó a la pregunta que le habían hecho. Sólo tenía una corazonada que no sabía que tan bueno era seguir.

—Su oficina está aquí al fondo, venga —le indicó la profesora y la guio.

Victoire sólo estaba pensando en una cosa. «No dijo Pucey».

* * *

Era una oficina austera. La profesora le ofreció un té que Victoire aceptó y la dejó esperando; sólo le explicó que Pansy era la administradora de aquel lugar cuando Victoire preguntó. Pansy Parkinson entró un poco después. A los cuarenta y seis, tenía las patas de gallo marcadas y algunas canas en su cabello. Se veía cansada.

—Disculpe, no me dijeron para que me buscaba…

—Soy Victoire Weasley, señora Parkinson —dijo ella.

—¿Weasley? ¿De los magos? —preguntó Pansy, poniéndose alerta enseguida.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo saben dónde estoy? —preguntó Pansy—. O más bien, ¿qué necesita el mundo mágico de mí? —Parecía un poco molesta.

Victoire rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó el expediente de Justin. No se lo pasó inmediatamente.

—Tenía entendido que se había casado con Adrian Pucey, señora Parkinson… —aventuró.

—No es de su incumbencia —espetó ella.

Victoire le extendió el expediente.

—Quizá quiera leer esto. El ministerio ha abierto casos de prisioneros que llevan demasiado tiempo en Azkaban —explicó, antes de que Pansy abriera el expediente de Justin—. Tengo asignado el caso del prisionero 786, que hace muchos años fue inculpado de un crimen que nunca cometió —le dijo—. Quizá usted lo conozca —le indicó que abriera el expediente—. Se llama Justin Finch-Fletchey.

Apenas oyó el nombre y lo vio confirmado en la ficha que era el primer nombre del expediente se echó a llorar.

Después le explicó a Victoire todo lo que había pasado. Adrian y ella se habían casado, pero el matrimonio duró hasta que ella encontró una esquela falsa de Justin. Se horrorizó y buscó el divorcio. Adrian le juró que nunca la dejaría en paz y que no dejaría de cobrarles las deudas a sus padres, así que ella buscó ayuda para sacar a sus padres del país a donde Adrian no pudiera seguirlos y ella se refugió en aquella escuela con Laura y Adam, que vivían el duelo de su sobrino. Estaba segura de que si se quedaba allí, fingiendo ser una persona normal, Adrian nunca podría encontrarla.

—Y nunca lo hizo —acabó Pansy. Aun lloraba.

Después de todos aquellos años, Justin estaba vivo y aquel expediente era la prueba de todo lo que Justin había sacrificado por ella, por la idea de ella, por la idea de una oportunidad con ella.

»La confesión —dijo—, la letra es de Adrian. Puedo probarlo.

Victoire le sonrió.

—¿Quieres verlo?

Pansy asintió. Estaba llorando otra vez.

* * *

Azkaban, 2026.

—¿Lista para el juicio, señorita? —le preguntó el guardia.

—Eso creo —dijo Victoire, que llevaba a Pansy del brazo—. Tenemos nuestra primera fecha en tres días.

—Suerte, señorita. —Le dijo el guardia, sacando las llaves y abriendo la celda de Justin—. Ha preguntado por usted, señorita. Parece que tiene esperanzas.

Victoire sonrió y se quedó en la puerta.

—Justin. —Él alzó la cabeza desde el fondo—. Te traje a alguien de visita —y jaló a Pansy para que él pudiera verla.

Se quedó congelado, como si creyera que estaba viendo un sueño. Pansy se quedó conmocionada al verlo en aquel estado, pero avanzó hacia él. Él se puso de pie y alzó una mano, sin creer aun lo que veía. Se acercaron él uno al otro hasta quedar frente a frente, enfrentados a veintidós años de separación, aunque nunca hubieran estado realmente juntos. Ella alzó las manos y le recorrió las arrugas que se le habían formado en la cara. Intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa se convirtió en llanto y él la abrazó.

—Justin… —murmuró ella, enterrando la mano en su cabello—. Creí que había perdido mi oportunidad.

El no respondió, pero dejó que su rostro se acomodara a la curva del cuello de ella, aspiro su aroma. También se echó a llorar y cayó sobre sus rodillas, sin creer que no era un sueño. Ella cayó con él, sin soltarlo, teniéndolo bien aferrado. Estaban llorando, sin poder creer que estaban allí y que los dos estaban vivos y que tenían una oportunidad de que Justin le pidiera esa cita que nunca le había pedido.

* * *

No fue un juicio fácil. Victoire pudo probar que la confesión había sido escrita por Adrian Pucey con viejas cartas que Pansy guardaba. Pero todavía estaba el asunto de las maldiciones imperdonables. Pansy usó legeremancia hasta desenterrar el recuerdo de aquella noche de noviembre de 2004, lo único, además de los recuerdos de Adrian, que podía probar que Justin era inocente. Les costó algún tiempo, pero lo lograron.

Justin recibió una disculpa del ministerio. Arrestaron a Adrian. Pansy le contó a Justin todo lo que había pasado en aquellos veintidós años. Él le leyó una carta para pedirle aquella cita que nunca le había pedido veintidós años atrás. Victoire lloró de felicidad.

Pansy aceptó aquella cita.

* * *

 _Tum chhupa na sakogi main woh raaz hoon (I'm a secret that you can never hide)_

 _Tum bhoola na sakogi woh andaaz hoon (I'm the touch that you can never forget)_

 _Goonjta hoon jo dil mein toh hairaan ho kyun (When I echo in your heart then why are you shocked?)_

 _Main tumhaare hi dil ki toh awaaz hoon (I'm your heart's very own voice)_

 _Sun sako, toh suno, dhadkanon ki zabaan (Try and hear, if You can the language of the heartbeats)_

 _Main yahaan hoon, yahaan hoon, yahaan hoon, yahaan (I'm here, I'm here, I'm here, here!)_

 _Kaisi, sarhadein, kaisi majbooriyaan (What borders are there now? What compulsions now?)_

 _Main yahaan hoon, yahaan hoon, yahaan hoon, yahaan (I'm here, I'm here, I'm here, here!)_

—Main Yahan Hoon, Javed Akhtar (letra), Udit Narayan (voz).

* * *

 **Llevo una sequía de escritura grande. Hasta que vi Veer-Zaara y me obsesione con escribir una historia parecida. Porque Veer-Zaara es una gran historia de amor. El personaje que en este fic es Victoire Weasley, Samiyaa, dice en un momento de la película: «¿De qué siglo salieron estos dos? Él [Veer] ha pasado veintidós años en prisión para resguardar el honor de Zaara, ella [Zaara] renunció a su sueños y a su vida para cumplir el de él cuando yo creyó muerto». Y es muy cierto.**

 **Como es complicado adaptar una historia de amor de Bollywood a los estándares del primer mundo donde la gente no se ve dos veces y ya se ama para toda la vida, me puse unas reglas para hacerlo:**

 **1) Los protagonistas se veían la misma cantidad de veces que Veer y Zaara (dos).**

 **2) No besos, justo como en la película original.**

 **3) Tenía que tener sentido en el mundo de Harry Potter.**

 **Gracias por leer. Me consta que este es el primer Pansy P./Justin F. publicado en esta página. Yo, siempre a la vanguardia.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 13 de mayo de 2018_


End file.
